1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for promoting user conversation and smoothing the flow of communications in a system wherein a plurality of computer users mutually share the same network, enabling simultaneous conversation.
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cchat systemxe2x80x9d refers to a system comprising a chat server and a plurality of chat clients, wherein chat clients share the same space and can conduct conversations. A xe2x80x9cchannelxe2x80x9d refers to a virtual space shared by the chat clients. A xe2x80x9cnicknamexe2x80x9d refers to identification information used to specify uniquely a user in the chat system.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional chat systems, the conversations of channel participants are displayed lined in time series or within a described balloon. In addition to the conversations of channel participants, information is also displayed that indicates the fact that a user has joined or parted from a channel.
In addition to the aforementioned information, a chat system that can register users"" self-status and user-specified keywords has been offered lately. In this chat system, the chat client detects whether a user-registered keyword is included in the remarks from another chat clients If a keyword is detected, the chat client consults the self-status previously set by the user, and notifies the other chat client that uttered the keyword of the user""s self-status Examples of user self-status designations that are registered include xe2x80x9caway from deskxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cabsent.xe2x80x9d In addition, a chat system is also provided that gives notification not only of the self-status, but also of a predetermined message in accordance with the self-status.
The aforementioned chat system, wherein the self-status can be reported, has the following problems.
Since the user must set the self-status beforehand, the chat client cannot respond to the utterance of a keyword from another client if the user forgets to set his or her self-status. Moreover, unless a user sets self-status by him or herself, user status, such as the user""s location and actions, will be completely unknown to other users. For example, even if a user sets the self-status to xe2x80x9cabsentxe2x80x9d when leaving his or her desk, there is a tendency for the user to forget to reset the self-status to xe2x80x9cpresentxe2x80x9d upon returning. If a keyword is uttered by another chat client in this situation, even though the user himself or herself tries to respond, the chat client ends up sending a message to the effect that the user is absent.
Further, when someone is composing a long-text answer to remarks from other user(s), the other users will not realize that person""s statusxe2x80x94whether a response is being composed to their messages, whether the person is not at his or her desk, or whether he or she is busy running another application for example. These are aspects which therefore make it difficult to take full advantage of chat systems wherein conversations can be conducted in real time.
The object of the present invention is to smooth the flow of communications among network computer users conducting conversations in real time.
Toward solving the aforementioned problems, a first aspect of the invention in the present application presents a communication support method wherein a plurality of users mutually share the same network, used in a communication device that is simultaneous, bi-directional communication-enabled. The method provides
(A) preparing a correlation between predetermined text information and the users;
(B) detecting the utterance of any of the text information by a first user on a network;
(C) in response to the text information detection, finding the status of a second user correlated with the detected text information; and
(D) sending the detected second user status to the network on which the text information was uttered.
Taking a chat system comprising a chat server and a chat client as an example will illustrate: User A stores a keyword on the terminal of user A. If a keyword registered by user terminal A is uttered by another user terminal B on a channel #CH1 in which user terminal A is participating, the utterance of that keyword is detected by user terminal A. Next, user terminal A detects the status of user A. For example the fact that a screen saver is operating or that a text message is being composed on another channel is detected. Subsequently, notification is given of the detected status to user terminal B on the channel on which the keyword was uttered.
A second aspect of the invention in the present application presents a communication support system wherein identical networks are mutually shared, used in a communication device that is simultaneous bi-directional communication-enabled. The communication support system is provided with a first storage means, a detection means, a decision means and a reporting means.
The first storage means stores predetermined text information correlated with communication devices on a networks. The detection means detects the sending of any text information from a first communication device on a network. The decision means, in accordance with the detection of the text information, based on the status of a second communication device correlated with the detected text information judges the user status of the second communication device. The reporting means sends the user status to the network to which the text information was sent.
Taking a chat system comprising a chat server and a chat client as an example will illustrate: In any terminal, the first storage means correlates user keywords with users. If a keyword registered by user terminal A is uttered by another user terminal B on a channel #CH1 in which user terminal A is participating, that keyword is detected by the detection means in user terminal A.
Next, the decision means in user terminal A judges the status of user A based on the status of user terminal A. For example, the fact that a screen saver is operating or that a text message is being composed on another channel is detected, and the status of user A is thereby judged. Examples of user situations include xe2x80x9cabsent,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cworking,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cresponding.xe2x80x9d Next, the decision means sends the judged user status to the reporting means. The reporting means uses a chat client and notifies the other user terminal of the status of user A on channel #CH1.
A decision means is provided in each user terminal. The first storage means, detection means and reporting means may be provided in each user terminal and, moreover, may be provided in any information terminal that can run the chat client.
A third aspect of the invention in the present application is the communication support system according to the second aspect of the invention, but further presents a second storage means that stores communication devices that report user status and text-information sending-source communication devices, correlated with the communication devices on the network. The communication support system reporting means determines user status report destinations in accordance with the second storage means, and reports the user status to the report destination via the network.
For example, the second storage means stores a report destination table, wherein are recorded, for instance, content such as the following. For user terminal A, the report destination is set to user terminal B if the keyword was sent from user terminal B, and the report destination is set to user terminals B, C if the keyword was sent from user terminal C. Likewise, the remark source of the keyword and the report destination of the user status are also set for other user terminals. If the user wants to give notification of the status of another communication device other than the communication device that sent the keyword, the user can specify the report destination using the report destination table.
A fourth aspect of the invention in the present application is the communication support system according to the second aspect of the invention, but further presents a third storage means that stores user schedules correlated with communication devices. The reporting means in this communication support system determines the user status to be sent to the network based on the judged user status of the second communication device and based on the schedule corresponding to the second communication device.
For example, the third storage means stores the previously described schedule list wherein user schedules are correlated with the users. If the status of user A is judged to be xe2x80x9cabsent,xe2x80x9d then the reporting means consults user A""s schedule. If the user A""s schedule is xe2x80x9cAfternoon business trip to Tokyo,xe2x80x9d then the reporting means sets xe2x80x9cAfternoon business trip to Tokyoxe2x80x9d as the report content. By providing the schedule list beforehand and combining it with the detected user status, a much more detailed user-status notification can be given.
A fifth aspect of the invention in the present application is the communication support system according to the second aspect of the invention, but further presents an acquisition means that detects whether the second communication device is operating, and acquires the user status from the decision means in accordance with the detection results.
Consider a system configuration comprising a plurality of user terminals and at least one proxy terminal. Each user terminal is provided with a status reporting means. The proxy terminal is provided with a first storage means, a detection means, an acquisition means and a reporting means. If the detection means detects a user A keyword, the acquisition means judges whether user terminal A is running. If it is running, the acquisition means makes a request to user terminal A to determine the user status, and then receives notification of the user status from user terminal A. The received user status is sent to the reporting means. Conversely, if user terminal A is not running, the acquisition means notifies the reporting means to that effect. By providing the acquisition means, the user status can be reported even if the user terminal is not running.
A sixth aspect of the invention in the present application is the communication support system according to the second invention, but further presents a display means that visually displays the status of each user sharing the network, and that can change the display in accordance with the user status sent from the network.
For example, icons are prepared beforehand that indicate each of the following situations xe2x80x9cabsent,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbusy,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cresponding.xe2x80x9d Then, if notification of a user status is given by another communication device, the display means changes the icon of that user to an icon that indicates the reported status.
A seventh aspect of the invention in the present application presents a status notification device used together with a communication device that is simultaneous, bi-directional communication-enabled wherein a plurality of users mutually share the same network. The status notification device is provided with a first storage means, a detection means, a decision means and a reporting means.
The first storage means stores predetermined text information. The detection means detects the sending of the text information from another communication device on a network. The decision means, in accordance with the detection of the text information, judges user status based on the status of the communication device. The reporting means sends the user status to the network to which the text information was sent.
Actions/effects here are likewise as with the communication device in the second aspect of the invention wherein constituted without using a proxy terminal.
An eighth aspect of the invention in the present application presents a proxy device used in communication device that is simultaneous, bi-directional communication-enabled wherein a plurality of users mutually share the same network. The proxy device is provided with a first storage means, a detection means, an acquisition means and a reporting means.
The first storage means stores predetermined text information correlated with users. The detection means detects the sending of any text information from a first communication device on a network. The acquisition means, in accordance with the detection of the text information, detects whether a second communication device correlated with the detected text information is operating, and acquires from the second communication device the user status of the second communication device in accordance with the detection results. The reporting means sends, to the network to which the text information was sent, the user status based on the detection results, or the acquired user status.
Actions/effects here are likewise as with a proxy terminal in the second aspect of the invention, wherein each user terminal is provided with a judgement means and the proxy terminal bears other functions.
A ninth aspect of the invention in the present application presents a computer readable recording medium on which is recorded a status notification program used together with a communication device that is simultaneous, bi-directional communication-enabled wherein a plurality of users mutually share the same network. The status notification program is recorded for executing steps A to D below.
(A) a step of storing predetermined text information;
(B) a step of detecting the sending of the text information from another communication device on a network;
(C) a step of judging, in accordance with the detection of the text information, user status based on the status of the communication device; and
(D) a step of sending the user status to the network to which the text information was sent.
Actions/effects here are likewise as with the seventh aspect of the invention.
A tenth aspect of the invention in the present application provides a computer readable recording medium on which is recorded a proxy notification program wherein a plurality of users mutually share the same network, used in a communication device that is simultaneous, bi-directional communication-enabled. The proxy notification program is recorded for executing steps A to D below.
(A) a step of storing predetermined text information correlated with users;
(B) a step of detecting the sending of any text information from a first communication device on a network;
(C) a step of finding, in response to the text information detection, whether the second communication device correlated with the detected text information is operating, and acquiring the second communication device user status from the second communication device in accordance with the detection results, and
(D) a step of sending the user status based on the detection results, or the acquired user status, to the network to which the text information was sent.
Actions/effects here are likewise as with the eighth aspect of the invention.
Utilizing the present invention enables communications to flow smoothly since users engaged in real-time conversation using text messages can determine each other""s situations in real time as needed.